The consumption of media presentations by users (i.e., media consumers) is common. Here, “media presentation” or “multimedia presentation” refers to any digital content, including but not limited to video, audio, and interactive files. Also, “consumption” refers to any type of human interaction with a media presentation, including but not limited to watching, listening to, and interacting with the presentation.
Users can provide commentary upon points or periods of interest in a multimedia presentation. For example, a user may comment on an event occurring in the media presentation that is meaningful in the context of the multimedia presentation. Typically, users communicate these comments to other users. This communication, or sharing, of a user's comments may be achieved via, for example, online social media services (e.g., social networking websites), weblogs (i.e., “blogs”), and online forums.